The use of coated textile composites or laminates of textiles and liquid protective barrier membrane layers to create liquidproof protective apparel is well known in the industry. The most common of these applications is waterproof breathable apparel. Typical examples are laminate materials sold by W. L. Gore and Associates, Inc. under the registered trade name GORE-TEX, which contain a waterproof breathable film laminated, or bonded, to one or more textile layers. These laminates are fabricated into apparel and sold as GORE-TEX® garments and the like. Coated textiles can also be used in textile composites for these same purposes. Both coated textiles and protective barrier membrane, or film, laminates will be collectively referred to hereafter as “laminates” solely for convenience of description. Depending on the requirements of the final article, the laminates can include constructions of a variety of layers. For example, conventional three layer laminate constructions typically incorporate at least one knit textile layer to permit seam sealing to that layer.
In the particularly demanding arenas of fire and safety service, the need for textiles which can withstand these more rigorous environments introduces challenges in forming laminated structures that retain liquidproofness even after flexing and abrasion which occur during use. For example, textiles with enhanced fire resistance typically comprise fibers such as fiberglass, aramids, melamine and the like. The composition of the textiles themselves can introduce additional challenges in bonding, or lamination, to create a durable bond between the barrier layer and the textile material.
Accordingly, a need has existed for lightweight, strong, flexible and durably liquidproof laminates including a barrier layer which can be readily formed into liquidproof articles to meet a wide range of demanding environmental conditions, such as fire resistance and the like.